Un pas de plus
by Shela-shela
Summary: Le seigneur des ténèbres a été anéanti. 2 ans plus tard, Drago se cache car la seule personne sachant qu'il était espion est morte. De son côté Harry recherche quelque chose qui lui donnera une raison de ne pas suivre ses amis tombés au combat.
1. Chapter 1

Un pas de plus…

Un pas dans le vide…

Autour, le néant, le courant d'air de mes émotions frôlant ce néant sans jamais s'y engouffrer. Le néant de ma personne.

Le personnage vide que je suis, que je suis devenu.

Tellement beau et noble vu de l'extérieur, et tellement pourri, immonde, et tellement vide à l'intérieur que la seule comparaison que je puisse faire est celle d'une magnifique vase, sans eau, contenant des fleurs flétries, fanées depuis longtemps.

Je m'appelle Drago Malfoy, ancien mangemort à mes heures, se cachant comme la terrible loque qu'il est devenu, des yeux de tous.

Ne cessant de migrer, comme ces oiseaux qui vont toujours là où le temps s'annonce plus clément.

Cela va faire maintenant deux ans que Potter a terrassé le mage noir le plus fou de notre siècle, et qui a été mon maître longtemps.

Ca fait deux ans que mon père et ma mère sont morts, terrassés tous les deux dans la bataille qui fût à la fois la plus sanglante et la dernière de la carrière de Voldemort.

Enfin, ce fût la bataille qui emporta le membre de l'ordre à qui je livrais mes informations en tant qu'espion, la seule à connaître mon identité, gardant jalousement le secret que je lui avais fait promettre de tenir. La bataille qui emporta tous mes espoirs de liberté.

Mais tout avait commencé bêtement. Une histoire de cœur, qui m'a poussé à changer de camps, dans le deux sens du terme, excusez-moi l'expression…

J'étais amoureux, moi l'assassin, moi le mangemort en devenir, j'étais amoureux de la personne la plus innocente que cette terre aie dû porter…

Amoureux du héros, défenseur de la justice que je n'avais jamais été et ne serais probablement jamais. Lui qui avait toutes cette fraîcheur, cette innocence et cette joie de vivre que je n'avais plus depuis si longtemps.

Lui qui était mon parfait opposé.

Harry Potter, le grand « sauveur » de la société et des opprimés quels qu'ils soient…

Bien entendu, ça ne s'était pas fait en un battement de cil.

Au fond, je ne sais pas quand exactement ça a commencé.

Quand je me suis aperçu que derrière cette armure de Mr parfait se cachait un être humain, peut-être quand je l'ai vu pleurer la première fois à la mort de son parrain, peut-être à chaque fois que je le voyais rire et que j'en étais inexplicablement plus heureux…

Peut-être quand je l'ai vu la première fois…

Et, entre nous, notre relation a toujours été passionnelle, de haine, de mépris, et, de mon côté, d'amour, à la fin…

Des émotions fortes nous ont toujours étreint, et sans lui, sans ses émotions qu'il me faisait ressentir, je me sens comme vide, mort à l'intérieur…

C'est ainsi que j'ai pris la décision de le protéger à son insu, par le biais de Granger.

En continuant à le provoquer et à nous faire sombrer tous les deux dans ce tourbillon d'émotion, car entre nous deux, jamais d'indifférence, que de la passion…

Et granger a fini par devenir Hermione, la fille intelligente et fidèle qui était devenue ma confidente, sans que personne d'autre que nous deux ne soit au courant.

Et maintenant, je suis là, j'en suis là, seul, sans travail stable, le « grand » Drago Malfoy réduit à une vie de vagabondage et de jobs misérables…

Hôtesse dans un bar gay miteux, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver où je me trouver quand je suis arrivé dans la ville de Saulen.

Le seul patron qui accepte de recruter son personnel sans rien savoir de lui. Je crois bien d'ailleurs que la plupart de ses employés sont des criminels recherchés et, qui sont pour la plupart, passablement dangereux.

Le bar « le chat noir » recelait aussi son lot d'innocents, comme moi, et peut-être des personnes ne sachant tout simplement pas quoi faire d'autre de leur vie.

Pour un bar aussi sombre, je ne m'attendais pas au nombre considérable de clients que nous dûmes accueillir dès le premier soir…

Ce n'était pas excessivement payé, mais ça l'était assez pour payer son loyer, se nourrir et pouvoir garder un peu d'argent, alors je suis resté.

Les mieux payés étaient les employés qui recevaient des pourboires pour certains « services », mais je n'étais pas descendu assez bas pour en arriver là…

Depuis exactement un mois, deux jours et huit heures, je suis arrivé à Saulen.

Ici, je me maquille pour aller au travail et je doute qu'on puisse me reconnaître, et je ne sors pas plus que de raison, c'est à dire presque jamais…

Nous sommes donc jeudi, le quatre du mois de décembre, et l'air frais me glace le sang tandis que je sort pour me rendre au travail, habillé d'un pantalon de cuir noir, d'une chemise d'un gris bleuté rappelant un ciel orageux, et une ceinture de cuir noire, elle aussi.

Je met les mains dans mes poches et presse le pas, en arrivant ainsi 5 minutes en avances. Quand j'arrive, j'aperçois Vlad. Il est sorti pour fumer une cigarette à l'insu du patron.

Quel fou, celui-là ! Je le salut « Salut Vlad » Il sourit et me lance « Salut Chris ! La forme ?»

Ah ! J'oubliais, ici, je m'appelle Christiant, Chris…

Je n'allais tout de même pas me présenter comme Drago Malfoy, deuxième du nom, de la lignée des Malfoys…

Alors je me suis présenté en tant que Chris Valmont…

Un étranger qui veut gagner assez d'argent pour pouvoir retourner dans son pays natal, sur la terre de ses ancêtres…

C'est étrange n'est ce pas, avoir le culot de parler de ses ancêtres lorsqu'on provient d'une famille comme la mienne (même si ils ne peuvent pas le savoir) alors que le ministère arrête tout le monde et n'importe qui sans procès ou presque…

Heureusement que le gentil Potter lutte encore et toujours contre l'injustice…

Je le vois parfois, dans le journal, j'en profite pour caresser doucement les courbes gracieuses de son visage sur le papier et ferme les yeux en imaginant le contact de sa peau dorée frôler le bout de mes doigts.

Il est devenu si beau… il est devenu un homme, et moi, je suis devenue une loque, vide de toute émotion en son absence…

Comme j'aimerais le voir, le toucher, me disputer à nouveau avec lui, entendre sa voix chaude prononcer des paroles blessantes, qui feront malgré tout battre mon cœur… qui me donnera le sentiment de vivre…

Sans qu'il sache qui je suis… le voir à nouveau, le prendre dans mes bras, le toucher, m'assurer qu'il est là, qu'il est bien vivant, et qu'il va bien.

Vérifier qu'il est vivant et qu'il va bien…

Quelle ironie, vraiment….

Moi qui suis plus mort que vif, dans mes parures de scène et mon maquillage trop présent. Moi qui danse cette danse macabre toute la journée, au service de mes clients, tantôt aguicheur, tantôt rêveur, mais toujours si vide, si triste.

Toutes les émotions semblants avoir déserter mon âme…

Parfois je me demande pourquoi je vis, pourquoi je lutte. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que je souffre…non… je ne ressent rien, c'est un vide effroyable dans mon cœur, et dans ma tête. Mais quand je le vois, LUI, si beau sur les couvertures des magazines…mon cœur rate un battement.

Toujours.

Un battement.

Et puis, rien, je reste à contempler ce regard si vert, si intense qui semble me prouver l'inutilité de l'existence que je mène.

Harry Potter, tu m'as sûrement oublié, n'est ce pas ?

Moi, je ne t'ai jamais oublié, et je ne t'oublierais probablement jamais…


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçues qui m'ont toutes fait très plaisir

Nekochan Miharu Eh bien voilà la suite (et le fautes d'orthographe qui vont avec lol)J'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi, cette fois, c'est le point de vue de Harry, pas encore la rencontre mais ca ne saurais tarder... 

Naviek Ne t'en fait pas, une review succinte vaut mieux que pas de review du tout Donc voilà la suite (j'ai été assez rapide sur ce coup là) Et maintenant que les deux personnages ont parlé... ca va swinger lol (va se mettre à la rédaction du chapitre suivant)

Vif d'or Eh bien voilà le chapitre sur Harry le chapitre 3 risque de se faire attendre un peu plus (ou pas) depend du temps que j'aurais 

Voilà un nouveau chapitre (parce que vous le valez bien) Ne m'en voulez pas trop si il y a des fautes de temps à autres qui vous sautent au visage à travers votre écran, parce que je cherche une beta pour cette fic-là (mauvaise en orthographe chronique)

En tout cas, bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, sur l'histoire, ou si vous avez envie qu'il se passe quelque chose par la suite en particulier (lol)... Enfin, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis

**2 – Une ombre dans le coeur de Londres**

Héros du monde…

Ce risible, troublant, et méprisable surnom qu'on semble si enclin à m'offrir.

Le héros si parfais, sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, le triste adolescent qui à perdu toutes ses douces illusions si rapidement face à la dure réalité de la guerre. Cet adolescent devenu un homme qui ne sais plus trop pour qui ni pour quoi il se bat. Cet adolescent si triste, recherchant des traces de son passé perdu, de sa famille…

Héros risible des temps nouveaux…

Harry Potter, poupée de chiffon qui est malade de toutes ses magouilles et toutes ses manipulations…

Et comment se douter que le survivant était amoureux, et qu'il crevait peu à peu ?

Comment pourraient –ils se douter, tous, que je suis amoureux ? Personne ne me connais réellement..

Si Hermione était là… Mais Hermione n'est pas là, elle n'est plus.

Et avec elle, elle a emporté le peu d'innocence restant en moi…

Hermione si tu savais… A quel point j'aurais voulu te sauver.

J'ai sauvé tellement de vies, j'en ai pris tellement d'autres aussi..

Et voilà à présent que je suis si perdu… Comment faire, Hermione, comment échapper à tous ses fantômes qui me murmurent que eux aussi méritaient qu'on les sauve ?

Comment sauver toutes ses personnes ?

Dis-moi comment vivre, Hermione...Dis-moi comment respirer...

Toi qui étais toujours là pour me conseiller, jadis, dis-moi, dis-moi ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse ?

Y a-t-il quelqu'un, quelque part, qui s'intéresse vraiment au Harry Potter que je suis, et pas à l'image que je renvoie de moi ? Au survivant, qui survit quand ses plus proches amis périssent.

Hermione…Néville…Dean…Parvati et Padma…

Qui survit quand sa famille se fait massacrer…

James et Lili, que je n'ai jamais eut l'occasion d'appeler « papa » ou « maman » et Sirius, que je n'ai pas assez connu…

Tant de morts de victimes et d'agresseurs, tant de violence et de sang versé pour si peu de choses.

Les hommes sont-il fait pour s'entretuer ?

Comment croire en toutes ses personnes se jugeant si aisément ?

Si ce n'était pas des histoires de sang pur, de moldus, de sang de bourbe et de cracmol, c'est l'orientation sexuelle, c'est la couleur de peau, les origines, l'argent, le pouvoir...

Toutes ses guerres et ces discriminations pour ça…

Toutes ses vies détruites, toutes ses personnes qui souffrent…

Comment vivre en sachant que son amour est quelque part dans la nature, et qu'il est probablement en danger de mort ?

Hermione, tu sais que si je ne parviens pas à le sauver, j'en mourrais probablement ?

Je ne peux plus supporter toutes ses vies sur mes épaules… leur poids m'écrasent un peu plus chaque jour….

Tu le sais, Hermione ?

Je n'aurais peut-être pas le courage de continuer longtemps…

Hermione, crois-tu que j'aurais du aller à serpentard, je ne suis pas courageux, tu sais, je ne suis pas le fier Gryffondor que tout le monde voit en moi…

Et un jour, tout ce poids m'engloutira, et je ne serais plus rien, alors, plus personne.

Et personne ne viendra me sauver de mes propres ténèbres…

Me trouves-tu égoïste ?

Me pardonneras-tu si je n'ai pas autant de force pour me battre que toi ?

Me pardonneras-tu ma faiblesse ?

Sais-tu que le cherche depuis deux ans ?

Déjà deux ans…

Deux ans que je l'ai tué de mes mains…

Ce monstre qui avait détruit ma vie et tué mes parents..

Sais tu à quel point j'attendait ce moment, lui prendre la vie, sais tu à quel point je l'ai haï d'être ce qu'il était, de faire ce qu'il faisait et de penser de cette manière.

Pourtant, une fois mort, il m'a profondément fait pitié. Et je me suis alors trouvé monstrueux.

Parce que ce dont je rêvait depuis des moi, c'était de tuer, et qu'une fois l'acte accompli, j'ai réalisé que tous les morts n'allaient pas revenir à la vie, et que je ne me sentais pas mieux.

Plus j'étais acclamé pour tous mes meurtres et plus je m'exécrais. Ne sais-tu pas ce que ça fait de tuer quelqu'un, ne sentir son dernier souffle de magie s'évanouir dans les airs comme une vague finissant tranquillement sa course pour aller mourir sur le sable...

Non, tu ne le sais probablement pas, et je suis heureux que tu n'aies pas eut à le savoir.

C'est affreux, tu sais, de se dire que cette personne ne respirera plus par ta faute, que ses amis, sa famille, en souffriront sans doute cruellement…

Et je penses à lui… Au petit serpentard si arrogant qu'il était, et je me dis que peut-être, c'est moi qui ai tué sa famille… Et à présent je le cherche. Cette lettre où tu m'expliquais la vérité sur cet informateur que tu tenais tant à garder secret, je l'ai toujours, tu sais… Il n'y a que toi qui aurait pensé faire ça, la veille de la bataille finale…

Mais je ne trouve pas…

Vraiment, qui pourrais se douter que Harry Potter aime Drago Malfoy ?

Depuis peu, je suis sur une « affaire ». Tu sais, le fait de lutter un peu contre les crimes, me permet de pouvoir encore me regarder dans la glace...

Comment peut-on acclamer le meurtrier que je suis...que je suis devenu?

Comment, Hermione?

Je ne suis pas un Saint.

Je me dégoute moi-même.

D'être moi tous les jours, sans pouvoir le voir...

Pourquoi je pense autant à lui?

Ca n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, Hermione, tu sais?

C'est injuste.

Je l'imagine, lui... Si digne, et pourtant recherché.

Il doit se débrouiller pour survivre, je lui fait confiance, il a toujours été si teigneux... autant que moi à vrai dire...

Mais si il avait besoin de moi?

Je me déteste de pouvoir sauver tant de gens et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour ceux que j'aime. Comme toi...

Ron était fou de chagrin, tu sais...

C'est sans doute ce qui l'a conduit à devenir fou, tout court.

Je viens le voir parfois, dans l'aile protègée de Sainte mangouste...

Sa vue me rappelle à quel point je suis faible.

Je sais que je devrais être plus courageux, mais, vois-tu, je ne trouve plus le mode d'emploi...

Alors je tente d'aider de mon mieux cette société pour laquelle je me suis tant de fois battu.

Avec toi et Ron, nous étions les meilleurs...

Je le croyais.

Je le pensais.

Comment ai-je pu en arriver là. Comment?

Dis-le moi, Hermione, que dois-je faire? Comment le retrouver?

J'espère malgré tout qu'au cours d'un de mes voyages, je le rencontrerais, je le croiserais.

Il semblera perdu, et je le rassurerais.

J'aimerais tant... le voir à nouveaux...

Sentir ses yeux, couleur d'orage braqués sur moi.

Voir la peau de nacre contraster étrangent avec ses vêtements.

Ses cheveux blonds briller au soleil.

Ses doigts fins se poser sur ma joue...

Je sais que je rêve, mais le rêve est ce qui me tient encore en vie, alors ne m'en veux pas trop Hermione... de prendre mes rêves pour la réalité...

Ne m'en veut pas...

Aujourd'hui, j'irais encore chasser le criminel en caval...

Tu savais qu'ils avaient un repère?

Un informateur nous a prévenu...

Alors la ville de Saulen, perdue, au fin fond de nul pard reçevra ma visite...

Encore une fois, le jeune héros du monde sauveras la veuve et l'orphelin...

Et personne ne sera là pour le sauver...

Comme c'est ironique.

Ce qu'on doit appeler « l'ironie du sort », probablement...

Tu ne trouves pas ça drôle?

Que je le recherche si déséspéreément, alors qu'il doit rire de me filer ainsi entre les doigts...

Drago Malfoy, où que tu sois, je te retrouverais, foie de survivant...

Et alors, je ne te laiserais plus jamais t'enfuir...

Une t'ite review?


	3. Chapter 3 : Une histoire comme celleci

Vif d'or :  C'est comme ça que je le vois, il est un peu perdu, et il a trop de responsabalités... Comme il est Gryffondor et fier de l'être, il en fait trop, et ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant!

Naviek :  Eh bien, ils vont remonter la pente... dans le prochain chapitre ', mais on assiste à la rencontre... bref, tu verras bien ;) (suspense...)

Nekochan Miharu :  Harry est bien déterminé, en effet, mais tu vas voir que Drago n'est pas en reste non plus... (rougit) j'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre que les derniers... et c'est effectivement la rencontre, et c'est un peu mouvementé, ça, on peut le dire '

ChrisHalliwellPotter :  Eh bien la suite n'a pas été très rapide (désolée) mais plus longue , et il se passe des choses (mais les tourteraux n'ont pas encore fini de se chercher ')

**III – Une histoire comme celle là ne peut se terminer ainsi...**

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. J'aimerais vous dire que je suis totalement perdu, dépassé... Mais je suis incroyablement lucide, et ça fait d'autant plus mal. Pourtant la journée d'aujourd'hui avait commencé dans une routine déconcertante, jusqu'à ce qu'on m'appelle.

« Chris ! Le patron veut te voir tout de suite dans son bureau »

« - Oui, j'arrive »

Bien entendu, je faisais ce qu'on me disait sans discuter, je n'avais pas besoin d'attirer l'attention sur moi.

Arrivé devant le bureau du patron, Johan Pyrus, j'essayais d'adopter une attitude décontractée.

Le patron était une des ces personnes chez qui l'escroquerie était plus qu'un don...

Chaque faiblesse était exploitée jusqu'à la limite, et la limite repoussée un peu plus chaque jour...

Ainsi l'on pouvait sans peine dire que le fait d'être convoqué de cette manière n'était en aucun cas une bonne chose... mais je ne me doutais pas encore de tout ce que j'allais devoir endurer à ce moment-là...

Avant de frapper, j'entendis comme une bribe de conversation à laquelle je ne prêtai pas attention, pensant déjà au travail qui m'attendait après l'entretien et je me demandais pourquoi j'étais convoqué.

Je me demandais pour quelle erreur il faudrait que je m'excuse. Lorsque le patron m'ouvrit, l'air plus radieux que jamais.

Alors, je su que les choses allaient très mal tourner.

J'aurais dû m'enfuir, mais mes pas me portèrent jusqu'au fauteuil faisant face au bureau de bois sombre de Mr Pyrus.

Les deux mains sur son bureau, un sourire ignoble collé sur le visage, il faisait terriblement peur a fortiori pour ceux qui le connaissaient un tant soit peu, lui et son caractère. Il disait quelque chose à propos d'amis qu'il aurait sur Londres. Mais moi, je n'écoutais ses babillages que d'une oreille inattentive.

Je réfléchissais.

Comme un fou.

A moi, ma vie, tout ce qu'il m'était arrivé auparavant.

On dit que, lorsqu'on va mourir, on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux : l'amour de ses parents, leurs mots réconfortants, son enfance douillette et confortable, le jour où on a eu ses diplômes pour enfin entrer dans la vie active…

Mais je ne voyais rien, hormis lui, Harry Potter.

Même si mon éducation n'avait pas laissé beaucoup de place aux tendres souvenirs d'enfance, il y avait des choses qui auraient dû me venir à l'esprit : les histoires que me racontaient ma mère, les rires s'entremêlant, nos batailles d'oreillers lorsque père n'était pas présent…

Et pourtant, seul son visage me venait à l'esprit. Juste le sien.

Mais aujourd'hui je n'allais pas mourir, enfin, pas vraiment…

« Drago Malfoy, je vous parle ! »

Je relevais alors la tête, feignant l'attention, et ma mine due se décomposer suffisamment pour que cette fouine ne le voie. Grave erreur…

Un tel homme ne peut pas passer à côté de ça…

Un large sourire fendit alors son visage, puis il commença à parler d'une voix étonnamment claire.

« Je me demandais ce qui vous avait amené ici. Votre secret a été plus dur à déceler que ceux de la plupart de vos compagnons. J'en ai presque cru que vous étiez « clean », lorsqu'un de mes amis m'a parlé de l'histoire du jeune Malfoy. J'avais bien remarqué vos manières, et, à ce moment-là, j'ai eu une révélation. Je lui ai demandé à quoi vous ressembliez, et ces nouveaux éléments n'ont fait que confirmer mon point de vue. Vous venez de me donner une preuve supplémentaire de ce que j'avance : quelle réaction stupide, vraiment, je suis déçu !

Ca ne me donne vraiment pas envie d'être gentil à votre égard.

Mais avec votre minois, nous pourrions trouver un terrain d'entente, pour que je ne m'adonne pas à ma seconde passion : les commérages …

Mon sang s'était glacé dans mes veines tout à coup en pensant à ce que ses mots laissaient entendre.

Je le regardais, surpris, et pour tout dire, terrifié. Son air affamé et lubrique me fit avaler de travers ma salive. Mon dieu ! Qu'allait-il encore m'arriver ?

Et que dirait le grand Harry Potter, s'il me voyait dans une telle situation ?

Il en rirait, sans doute, mais son sens très Gryffondorien de la justice le pousserait à me sauver la mise… avant de me donner un aller simple pour Azkaban, accompagné d'un regard froid que je ne supporterais sans doute pas, sauf s'il savait la vérité… mais il ne la sait pas, et ne la saura sans doute jamais…

Pauvre de moi, pourquoi suis-je encore ici ?

Qu'est ce que je fais ?

Pourquoi je m'acharne autant à ma propre survie ?

Pourtant je voudrais avoir l'occasion de le voir et de lui dire…

Tout ce que j'aurais dû lui dire depuis longtemps.

Oui, foi de Malefoy, je sortirai d'ici et je le chercherai : en présentant bien les choses qui sait, peut-être qu'il ne m'enverra pas un avada kedravra entre les yeux… ou peut-être pas…

Enfin c'est bien connu les Malefoy ont la tchatche.

Tout d'un coup une main me fit sortir de mes pensées.

Une main sur ma cuisse.

Je me tournais vers le propriétaire de cette main, outré.

Devant mes yeux le patron arborait son plus mauvais sourire et dit d'une voix rauque :

« Laisse toi faire ou je t'envoie à Azkaban, tu verras, la vie là-bas est paraît il très plaisante… mais tu dois connaître vu la réputation de ta famille. »

Son haleine me donnait envie de vomir…

Mais le pire, ce qui me donnait le plus la nausée c'est que j'étais coincé…

Je venais juste de décréter que j'allais voir Harry pour lui expliquer et un Malefoy ne renonce jamais.

Il ne viendra jamais me voir à Azkaban c'est sûr.

Alors j'étais bloqué.

Et dégoûté, tandis que je sentais son haleine putride s'approcher.

Il avait mangé de l'ail au petit déjeuner ou quoi ?

J'en étais à ce stade de réflexion lorsque que je sentis sa bouche sur la mienne.

Je frémis alors de dégoût et mon cerveau s'était pitoyablement arrêté e mode « beurk » niveau 99. Sa langue força facilement la maigre résistance de ma bouche.

Je ne voulais pas l'arrêter.

Après tout, il fallait sortir libre de ce bureau pour retrouver Harry, mais c'était plus fort que moi : il me répugnait tellement.

Ensuite tout s'est passé très vite, trop vite.

La porte s'est ouverte. Le patron s'est retourné vers le nouvel arrivant et son regard se fit appréciateur.

Je tenta de rendre mon air impassible et me tourna à mon tour vers la porte.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque je vis sur le seuil de la porte un Harry Potter à l'air à la fois désemparé et déboussolé.

Je repoussais avec force le patron et partis à la poursuite du survivant qui n'avait rien trouvé d'autre que la superbe idée de foutre le camp sans prendre le temps de demander son reste.

A se demander s'il n'était pas le serpentard dans l'affaire et moi le gryffondor à vouloir ainsi tout avouer…

Je le rattrapais enfin sur le seuil de l'entrée avant de le pousser dans une petite salle qui nous servait de vestiaires et qui était bien entendu vide à cette heure de la journée.

Quand il se tourna, je fus stupéfait de le voir me lancer un regard noir à travers un envahissant rideau de larmes.

Il commença à avancer vers la porte mais je le retins par le bras, le faisant pivoter vers moi, avant de le serrer dans mes bras.

Dans mon esprit tout était clair, il allait me coller la raclée de ma vie, mais ça en valait le coup, j'avais envie de faire ça depuis si longtemps.

Une éternité me semblait-il.

A ma grande surprise, la raclée ne vint pas.

Et le survivant eut la, ô combien grandiose idée de me serrer plus fort contre lui (la meilleur qu'il ait jamais eu, je dois dire) et de nicher sa tête dans mon cou.

Je sentais son souffle chaud dans ma nuque.

Je frissonnais mais cette fois-ci, plus de dégoût. Je me sentais libre, emprisonné ainsi par ses grands bras chaleureux. Le reste n'existait plus autour.

Les autres ne comptaient plus.

Les autres n'avaient jamais compté face à lui.

Alors je me reculais légèrement pour pouvoir le contempler.

Admirer ce beau visage, que j'avais espéré voir de visu tant de fois.

Mais des larmes salées inondaient ses joues et ces larmes n'auraient jamais dû avoir à exister. Les larmes d'un ange.

Un ange déchu par les épreuves qu'il avait dû surmonter malgré son jeune âge.

Mes bras étant déjà pris (et comment !) je rapprochais mon visage du sien et commençais à effacer ses pleurs avec ma propre joue.

Doucement, tendrement.

Avec tout l'amour que mon cœur pouvait contenir pour lui.

Avec une précaution infinie comme on manipule une œuvre d'art, un objet inestimable, fragile, de peur qu'il ne se brise si on le serrait trop fort ou si on le touchait trop abruptement. Mes joues buvaient ces perles d'eau salée.

Mon être se réchauffait de sa proximité, de sa chaleur, de sa luminosité.

De cette aura si merveilleuse, indescriptible.

Tout mon être s'en abreuvait comme un assoiffé d'une source d'eau claire.

Son regard, d'un vert si intense posait milles questions auxquelles j'aurais eu probablement de la peine à répondre s'il me les avait énoncées tout de go.

Ma peau ne se lassait pas de la sienne si chaude.

Mon nez ne se lassait pas de son odeur boisée et musquée.

Mes oreilles fondaient sous la musique de sa respiration tremblante.

Mes lèvres capturaient des perles d'eau et leur goût faisait battre mon cœur comme jamais.

Et je le voyais, si perdu, si beau, presque trop pour un être tel que moi.

Avait il une idée de ce que je faisais pour vivre ?

Je n'étais pas un ange et je me serais bien damné pour l'avoir, pour le voir tous les jours de ma vie. Chaque matin, près de moi, dormant paisiblement entre nos draps.

Chaque midi, mangeant avec moi, autour d'un bon repas.

Chaque soir entre mes bras, illuminant encore et encore mon cœur de joie.

Il posa son front sur le mien, nos nez se touchant, en immobilisant ainsi mon visage.

Ses yeux verts cherchant les miens.

Vous ai-je déjà dis ce que je trouvais fantastique dans ces yeux ?

Leur pureté, leur fraîcheur, leur pétillement.

Leur expressivité.

Dans ses yeux on pouvait voir tout ce que la vie pouvait nous donner de plus beau.

Un aperçu du paradis, de l'Eden… Comment ne pas s'y noyer ?

Ils sont juste si profond, qu'on ne peut qu'y sombrer.

Mais pas de chemin de retour.

Je fixais ses lèvres, ne pouvant faire face à son regard si pur, si brute, presque animal.

Son souffle venait s'échouer sur les miennes, envoyant de petites décharges électriques dans tout mon corps.

Je fermai les yeux sous cette caresse aérienne.

Puis comme un effleurement sur mes lèvres me ramena à la réalité.

Il m'embrassait ! Lui ! Il m'embrassait, moi !

Il semblait affairé à goûter et à savourer ma lèvre inférieure.

Tout à son occupation, il ne vit pas la surprise se peindre dans mon regard, ni la myriade d'émotions qui la suivi.

Tout mon être était tourné vers lui, vers cet instant.

Pour le graver dans ma mémoire, comme un coin de ciel bleu dans le gris de mon horizon intérieur. J'étais tellement terne et lui si étincelant, éblouissant. En cet instant en tout cas, il m'éblouissait, moi.

Moi le pauvre serveur de ce bar miteux.

Moi Drago Malefoy, l'assassin, ex Mangemort, recherché.

Moi l'homme qui l'aimait et qu'il était en train d'embrasser.

Quelles que furent les raisons de son acte, je lui répondis avec autant de ferveur que vous pouvez imaginer dans une telle situation.

Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps nous sommes restés là, s'embrassant comme si nos vies en dépendaient.

Dans un sens, c'était peut-être le cas d'ailleurs… En tout cas de mon côté : je pouvais bien mourir après avoir vécu un bonheur pareil.

Il ne manquait plus au tableau que la chute cruelle qui ne raterait pas de m'entraîner au tréfonds de mon gouffre personnel.

Ensuite nous nous sommes mis à nous fixer mutuellement, à nous jauger du regard.

Quel comportement adopter ?

Faudrait il encore camoufler ses sentiments pour ne pas être abandonné ?

Nous semblâmes nous accorder sur le regard appréciateur, celui « j'aime bien ton physique et t'as pas l'air trop chiant ».

Mais c'était un bon début.

Un début comme un autre après tout.

Une chance de continuer.

Nous nous sourîmes et puis il fronça les sourcils semblant se rappeler quelque chose.

Il dit : « Et l'autre ? »

L'autre quoi ? Le patron ?

C'est vrai qu'il avait vu le « baiser » !

Je lui dis pince sans rire : « c'est un porc, je n'avais pas le choix, parlons d'autre chose. »

Il me lança alors ce regard incroyablement Gryffondorien qui semblait me balancer à la figure : « Je suis le héros défenseur de la justice, de la veuve, de l'orphelin, du beurre et de l'argent du beurre (moldu et sorcier confondu) et si tu ne me racontes pas tous tes petits malheurs en live je te les arrache par les trous de nez (ou par les oreilles) ».

Bref… je n'ai pas eu le choix, vous comprenez, et j'ai raconté l'entrevue avec le patron.

Il semble dégoûté, formidablement énervé et … déterminé.

D'un coup, sans trop savoir pourquoi j'ai eu très peur.

Voyez vous mon seul et unique amour a toujours eu de la ressource alliée aux idées les plus inventives pour se fourrer dans les ennuis jusqu'à la pointe de la baguette magique.

A ce moment là, je ne savais hélas, pas à quel point j'avais raison de m'inquiéter…

Il sortit et je le suivis en courant, en me maudissant de ne pas avoir pris ma baguette.

Il entra dans le bureau de Johan Pyrus, le faisant sursauter et lui déballa de but en blanc :

« Je sais que vous avez repris vos activités d'escroc contre des personnes recherchées et aisément manipulable, votre conduite est inqualifiable et je vais me charger de vous amener à Azkaban moi-même. Vous devez connaître, vu le temps que vous y avez passé, n'est ce pas ? »

Quel imbécile, vraiment, il n'y avait qu'un Gryffondor pour oser sortir une chose pareille à un type qu'il sait dangereux à souhait.

Il ne manque pas d'air, mais je l'aime comme ça…

Je suis vraiment désespérant, pas vrai ?

Je me rapproche d'Harry, le regarde, si sûr de lui, si beau.

Je pose ma main sur son bras, il faut qu'on parte, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

Je vois derrière lui le patron sortir la baguette de son bureau et je me poste devant Harry : s'il a survécu jusqu'à maintenant, ce n'est pas pour se faire tuer par un minable escroc dans le trou du cul du monde.

Ses réflexes sont plus rapide et il est plus fort aussi : il échange les rôles.

Un seul mot me vient à l'esprit alors qu'il s'écroulait sur le sol dans un bruit mat : Pourquoi ?

Je voulais mourir pour lui, parce que je l'aimais, que c'est la chose la plus merveilleuse que j'aurai pu faire de ma vie : lui permettre de vivre.

Mais pour lui, rien de tout ça, juste un sens du sacrifice de rouge et or.

Une larme coula sur ma joue.

J'étais trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Mais que devais je faire sans Harry ?

Vivre ?

Je m'approcha de lui et transplana dans mon appartement.

Je l'allongea, essaya de le soigner mais je n'arrivais à rien.

Je transplana alors à Ste Mangouste et hurlais pour avoir de l'aide.

J'étais alors couvert de mes larmes et de son sang.

Ne s'arrêterait il jamais de couler tout ce sang ?

J'avais envie de vomir, j'avais envie de mourir… J'attendais.

On arriva pour me demander mon nom.

Mais les seuls mots s'échappant de ma bouche réclamaient Harry, sa voix, sa chaleur, le simple fait qu'il soit en vie.

Je crois bien qu'à ce moment là, je délirais à voix haute.

Fou de douleur et d'anxiété.

Le médecin aussi devait penser la même chose car il repartit en soupirant.

Plus tard, il revint, je ne sais pas trop combien de temps après.

Il me fit que c'était trop tard et qu'il n'avait rien pu faire.

Il recommença à me poser des questions que je n'entendais plus.

Pas d'horribles souffrances, pas de larmes, mais un vide titanesque me remplit alors et me sidéra. C'était ça mourir de l'intérieur ?

Je pouvais presque me voir sortir de mon corps et flotter jusqu'à Harry, où qu'il se trouvât.

Le voix du médecin devint plus forte, je le regardais, vide.

Harry n'était plus et je n'étais plus que néant.

Mon regard se troubla.

D'où venaient toutes ces larmes ?

D'où venait toute cette eau ?

J'étais pourtant mort, non ?

Le médecin me regardait, sans doute inquiet pour ma santé mentale et pour sa sécurité tout court.

Partir.

J'étouffais soudain.

Je me retourna et m'enfuis.

Je ne savais pas où j'étais.

Il faisait nuit et je déambulais dans les rues tel un zombie.

Un mort vivant que j'étais.

Mort à l'intérieur et vivant à l'extérieur.

Une épave.

Je n'avais plus alors conscience de rien autour de moi. Toutes ces austères bâtisses semblaient venues tout droit d'un autre monde, un monde étranger, qui ne me concernait en rien. Plus rien ne me concernait. Harry était mort. Ma raison de vivre était morte. Je m'arrêtais soudain. J'étais au milieu d'un chantier de démolition, et je n'avais plus d'autre issue que le chemin par lequel j'étais arrivé. Ces décombres me rappelaient les ruines de mon cœur et de tout mon être : Drago Malfoy avait disparu en même temps que Harry Potter.

Dans mon cœur, une lame de fond emporta ce vide, découvrant une plaie béante, et je m'étonnais d'être encore là, encore en vie, après avoir tant semé de malheur autour de moi. Ce mot me revint avec toute la force de mon désespoir : pourquoi ?

Pourquoi cette histoire devait-elle se terminer ainsi, avant même d'avoir réellement débuté ? Je fermais les yeux et me rappela de la saveur des lèvres d'Harry sur les miennes.

Des picotements dans ma lèvre inférieure. Mais les picotements laissaient place à un vide infini. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi étais-je si faible ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas laissé recevoir ce maudit sort ? En ce moment même, je haïssais Harry Potter et sa conduite Gryffondoresque. Je le haïssais avec toute la force de mon amour. Des larmes de rage et de désespoir déferlèrent sur mes joues, ces joues qui avaient bu celle de celui que j'aimais.

Ma voix s'érailla alors que je criais contre ce monde la question qui résonnait en moi, qui me broyait le cœur et qui emprisonnait mes sens dans ce monde inconnu, dans ce monde hostile, dans ce monde … sans Potter.

« Pourquoi ? »

Les échos de ma voix me renvoyaient ma question, et nulle réponse ne vint perturber ma douleur.

Sans savoir comment, sans comprendre pourquoi, ma voix répétait comme une formule magique « pourquoi, pourquoi ? »

Cette formule brisa ma voix et agrandit le vide de mon âme, de mon esprit.

Quand je n'avais plus ni la voix, ni la force de continuer, je partis, simplement, errant comme une âme en peine à travers les ruelles sombres de Londres….

Au petit matin je ne savais plus où j'étais.

Mas larmes s'étaient taries.

J'avais des vertiges et cette nausée devenait de plus en plus pressante.

Elle m'engloutissait.

Les lueurs de l'aube naissante, tombaient alors en filets de lumière sur une pancarte :

_« Le survivant assassiné._

_Le cadet recherché des Malefoy, reconnu sur les lieux du crime dans la ville de Saulen._

_Appel à témoins ! »_

Et à côté de celle-ci, une autre, plus petite :

_« Le survivant, qui pour une raison mystérieuse, protégeait les biens des Malefoy, n'est plus. En l'absence de testament, le manoir sera ouvert au public pour liquidation des biens mobiliers s'y trouvant. Pour vous y rendre suivez le plan ci-dessous. » _

Sans me rendre vraiment compte de quoi que ce soit, je me retrouvais devant l'imposante bâtisse où j'avais passé la majeure partie de mon enfance.

La tristesse des souvenirs m'envahissait. Au passage, j'avais trouvé deux, trois ornements pour me déguiser.

Une longue cape à capuchon, des lunettes à verres épais qui ne modifiaient pas la vue (ne me demandez pas ce qu'elles faisaient là).

Je devais ressembler à Mme Trelawney, ainsi accoutré.

J'entrais dans le hall d'entrée. Je me revoyais, enfant, poussant la porte en courant et en riant, poursuivi par ma mère, lorsque Père était absent.

Et mes pas me conduisirent à son bureau, à elle.

Qui aurait pensé que Narcissa Malfoy avait un bureau ?

Moi, je le savais.

L'entrée était secrète, et c'était notre secret, à tous les deux.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, le parfum de ma mère s'engouffra dans mes narines, me donnant l'impression irréelle de sa présence à mes côtés.

Cette odeur était restée toutes ces années… Au mur, en face de moi, son portrait.

Je m'adressais alors à lui : « Pourquoi ? »

Le portrait ne réagit pas, bien entendu.

Un des rares objets moldus que recelait la maison…

Ma mère avait aimé un peintre moldu, et il était mort, et elle avait épousé mon père.

J'étais né.

Et puis, elle avait entassé ses secrets ici, à l'abri de la vue de tous.

De tous sauf d'elle et moi.

J'étais le seul à voir qui elle était vraiment. Elle n'était elle que seule, ou en ma présence uniquement.

J'ai donc eut l'énorme chance de la connaître telle qu'elle était, et de me savoir aimer, grâce à elle…

Et elle était morte, comme ça ? Et Harry aussi ?

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout ceux que j'aimais meurent sous mes yeux, sans que je puisse rien y faire ?

Soudain, un éclat étrange retint mon attention.

Au milieu des étagères, brillait une potion noire aux reflets cuivrés. Je retins mon souffle. La potion ''sans retour''. Une dose de potion ''sans retour''.

_« La potion de sans retour est une potion à effet« retourneur de temps », à la différence près que tout est effacé, et qu'on « revit » notre journée à partir du moment de retour. _

_Elle ramène un certain nombre d'heure en arrière selon la dose qu'on « en prend », elle fait partie de l'ancienne magie, et sa recette a été oubliée par presque tous, sans même prendre en compte le fait qu'elle soit extrêmement difficile à préparer. »_

La potion de sans retour.

C'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait.

Mais il fallait encore me trouver un moyen de donner une autre tournure aux évènements pour que Harry soit sauvé.

Comme c'était récent, l'ordre des choses n'allait pas en être bouleversé, et puis, soyons honnêtes, à ce moment- là, l'ordre des choses m'importait peu……

Je commençai donc à réfléchir.

Il était mort car il avait clamé qui il était et ses intentions.

Il a fait ce qu'il a fait pour me sortir de là.

Il voulait me sortir de là parce que je lui ai tout raconté.

Je lui ai tout raconté car je ne peux pas lui dire « non » quand il utilise certains arguments.

Il a eu l'audace de les donner car je lui ai sauté dessus.

Je lui ai sauté dessus parce que je m'étais résolu à tout lui dire.

J'avais résolu de tout lui dire car j'étais sûr que je finirais à Azkaban, que je ne voulais pas qu'il se méprenne, et que le patron me collait la nausée, et, il faut bien le dire, me faisait peur.

Résolutions :

N°1 – laisser croire à Harry que je suis consentant, pour l'histoire du patron

N°2 – Le traiter avec froideur et mépris (comme avant)

N°3 - Ne pas le poursuivre lorsqu'il partira du bureau

N°5 - Se préparer psychologiquement à souffrir pour ne pas le voir mourir et souffrir bien plus encore de cette perte irrémédiable.

Sans attendre un instant de plus, je bus la potion d'un trait.

Pendant un instant, mon esprit s'embruma et je repris peu à peu pied dans la réalité, en me demandant « quand » j'allais arriver…

J'étais dans le placard et Harry attendait une réponse à une question, visiblement. Ne sachant ce qu'il m'avait demandé, j'essayais de me mettre dans la peau de mon nouveau rôle de salaud, en lui lançant un « Quoi ? » agressif.

Il fût surpris de ma réaction, et puis il grogna :

« C'est à toi de me le dire : c'est toi qui m'a attiré dans cette pièce, au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas ! »

Je fermai les yeux. Ce que je s'apprêtais à dire allait le faire souffrir, mais je devais le faire… pour le bien de Harry.

« Je voulais te demander ce que tu fais ici ! Si tu as l'intention de m'envoyer à Azkaban, fais-le, mais ne prends pas cet air choqué de bonne sœur ! Ca me répugne venant d'un meurtrier ! »

Harry avala douloureusement sa salive, cherchant ses mots. Sa défense se trouvait bien sûr dans l'attaque.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour toi, Malfoy, un être aussi pitoyable que toi ne mérite même pas qu'on se penche sur son cas pour l'arrêter. Tu me fais pitié, allez, je te laisse jusqu'à demain pour partir d'ici, de toute façon, je ferme l'entreprise, tu devras te débrouiller autrement ! »

Je me demandais comment j'allais survivre à présent. C'était très dur de se trouver un emploi, sans parler du logement, et il ne fallait pas que je sois trop vu, ou trop près de la capitale…

Je n'avais pas d'amis. Les mangemorts connaissaient ma traîtrise, et me recherchaient pour vengeance, et leurs ennemis, qui ne connaissaient pas mon passé d'espion, me recherchaient pour m'enfermer à Azkaban, ou pire : me donner le baiser du détraqueur…

Harry partit, me laissant pantelant. J'étais heureux, infiniment heureux de le savoir en vie, mais je tirais aussi un trait sur mon bonheur. Un sens du sacrifice purement Gryffondorien. Je souris. Harry déteignait sur moi.

Je sortais un peu plus tard, rentrais chez moi, prenais mes valises, et errais de nouveau dans les rues, pour me rappeler que je n'avais pas perdu Harry, que Harry n'était pas mort.

Je finis par retomber chez moi, et en essayant de rentrer mécaniquement, je m'aperçu que la porte n'était pas fermée à clef… j'entrais pour redécouvrir mon ancienne demeure…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

POV Harry

En sortant de ce bar miteux, je m'arrêtais sur le pas de la porte, fermais les yeux et soupirais. Qu'avais-je fais ? La colère bouillonnait en moi… Pourquoi cet orgueil m'avait empêché de le prendre dans mes bras ? Pourquoi me considérait-il encore comme un ennemi…

C'est peut-être ce que j'étais, un ennemi… Je savais que j'aurais dû l'innocenter, mais je voulais le retrouver, plus que tout au monde, je voulais qu'il ai besoin de moi, qu'il le sache, qu'il soit obligé de passer du temps avec moi, pour me connaître, et peut-être lui apprendre à m'apprécier tel que je suis, et non pas tel qu'il doit m'imaginer, car je me doutais bien qu'il devait avoir une bien piètre image de moi…

J'étais ridicule. Pitoyable. Je m'en rendais compte à ce moment là, et la colère mêlée de douleur me traversa, comme une lame de fond, emportant tout sur son passage, ma magie commençait à crépiter, il fallait que je parte.

Je mis donc le cap vers le lieu qui me calmait le plus, une petite crique, un bord de mer sur une île que j'avais achetée, une île non habitable…

Le temps était mauvais, et les vagues claquaient en allant s'échouer sur la plage, le ciel gris était orageux, et me fit immédiatement penser à Drago.

Nous étions du même côté, pourquoi ne pas avoir oublier nos différents. Je détestais Drago de ne pas m'avoir donné une petite chance, si infime soit-elle… Et je me détestais moi-même d'exiger une seconde chance de la part de l'homme de ma vie.

Mes sentiments contradictoires tourbillonnaient en moi, ma magie tourbillonnait autour de moi, et le décor semblait lui-même refléter le tréfonds de mon âme, dans ce tumultueux ballet de vagues, et d'écumes.

Une fois calmé, une fois ma magie revenue à sa place, je me sentais étrangement vide, abandonné.

Je tombai alors à genoux dans le sable humide, fixant mes mains, qui n'avaient pas su le retenir… Les larmes tombèrent de mes joues à ce moment-là, et je me rendis compte que je pleurais comme un premier né. Je crispa mes poings à m'en faire mal en hoquetant péniblement, face à moi-même.

« Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi ce destin si noir ? Pourquoi un amour si impossible, il me semblait que le ciel se jouait de moi, moi qui autrefois étais traité d'anormal par ma tante, je ne rêvais que de normalité. Vivre avec la personne que j'aime. N'avoir que des soucis du quotidien en tête, comme « est-ce qu'il a payé les factures », « est-ce qu'on à fait les courses », et « est-ce que j'ai fini mon rapport pour mon patron ? »

Pourquoi le sort se jouait-il de moi comme ça ?

Je me tournais vers le ciel, qui semblait être un miroir aux tumultes des flots, ses nuages étant balayés constamment, tournoyants, semblant protéger une entité en colère.

Je criais alors à ce ciel qui ne m'avait pas épargné.

« Pourquoi ? »

Comme un défi au Très-Haut, comme une complainte de l'homme blessé que j'étais, comme un cri d'agonie, une supplique.

La mer sembla transporter mes paroles vers ce ciel qui me les renvoyait comme pour se moquer de moi, de ma destinée misérable d'homme malheureux.

De plus en plus énervé, emmuré dans ma douleur, je répétais cette litanie, toujours plus fort, plus violemment. Comme un défi aux Dieux. Comme une défi au destin.

Jusqu'à ce que ma voix s'éraille, et même au-delà, avant d'envoyer des regards noirs à ces cieux si méprisables à ce moment.

Je restais ici des heures, et, comme un somnambule, au milieu de la nuit, je transplannais chez moi. Seul. Si seul en ce moment même que j'en avais envie de mourir. Mais le survivant ne mourait pas : il survivait encore, et encore, dans les orages les plus féroces…Envers, et contre tous.

VOILA!! merci de ne pas taper l'auteur '

Pour laisser une review, tapez 1

Pour taper le parton taper 2,

Pour taper l'auteur, impossibilité, visez le patron, tapez 2

Pour poser des questions qui vous turlupinent, voir première ligne...

lol

Bref, n'hésitez pas à faire savoir ce que vous pensez, ce que vous voulez savoir.


	4. Chapitre 4 : rencontre

C**hapitre 4 – Là où les âmes soeurs se rencontrent enfin ...**

Drago eut un frisson, rien n'avait changé dans son manoir.

Il passa dans toutes les pièces, et fini par aller dans sa chambre, où le lit était encore fait, intact.

Ses draps humides avaient une odeur de vieux. De passé.

L'époque où il habitait ici était passée.

Il ne pouvait pas aller au-devant de Harry. Il ne le supporterait pas, s'il était encore rejeté.

Il s'assis sur son lit et soupira. Il était bien, là, il n'avait plus le courage d'en faire plus.

Plus le courage de sortir d'ici.

Alors, il s'installa dans son lit en priant pour que, quand on le retrouve, il soit bien trop tard.

Il n'avait pas l'impression de mériter plus que cette vie de fuite.

Il verrait le lendemain ce qui allait lui arriver. La capitale était dangereuse pour lui, mais il espérait éviter les ennuis.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

POV Harry

Lorsque le jour se leva, je me sentais un peu mieux.

Je savais ce qu'il fallait faire. Il fallait fermer ce bar, et interroger tous les employés.

Il fallait innocenter Drago, puis tenter de suivre sa piste…

Il fallait le retrouver, et je n'allais pas lui laisser le temps de m'insulter…

Je ne pouvais plus continuer à vivre ce semblant de vie, cette mascarade stupide. Si je ne trouvais pas Drago, pourquoi essayer de trouver des criminels recherchés ? A quoi bon ?

Chassant mes pensées néfastes, je descendis vers sa cuisine. A présent, j'avais une belle maison, dans la campagne. Une maison dont j'avais toujours rêvé, pas trop loin de la ville, mais tout de même loin du stress de celle-ci…

« Une maison parfaite pour une vie de famille » aurait ironisé Hermione…

Hermione. Elle m'avait tellement fait réfléchir sur les choses.

Sur Drago, par exemple. C'est grâce à elle et à ses remarques simples que j'ai su voir à travers cette apparence froide et cruelle. C'est grâce à tous les petits faits anodins qu'elle remarquait naturellement que j'avais su voir clair en moi.

C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu accepter mon amour pour lui. Et elle était morte, et il avait fui. Dans cette histoire, je n'avais pas eu droit au chapitre, mais ce chapitre, j'allais bien l'écrire « envers et contre tous », ainsi va la devise du survivant.

Envers et contre tous, je le sauverai, et ce, même malgré lui.

J'appelais le ministère, joignant mon patron, en expliquant que j'avais surpris de visu un chantage. Ce n'était pas vrai, mais quand j'avais vu le patron, j'avais su qu'il était mauvais. Et Drago semblait dégoûté… Certains employés étaient sur les nerfs, et j'avais reconnu certains autres serveurs comme étant des criminels notoires…

Je terminais ma conversation en mentionnant la lettre d'Hermione, en précisant que je l'avais faite expertiser par des caligraphomages de haut niveau, et que ce n'était pas une fausse, elle n'avait pas non plus été faite sous la menace. Je voulais en finir avec cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes.

Toute la journée, je la passais au ministère, pour l'affaire Drago Malfoy.

Les médias en avaient fait leurs choux gras, et les titres allaient être publiés dès le lendemain, probablement en première page !

Je n'hésitais pas à prendre la parole en sa faveur, le décrivant comme un héros de guerre, un espion qui avait su se cacher même de son camps, pour garder sa position, et ayant ainsi vécu des années au contact d'ennemis seulement, sa seule amie étant alors la défunte Hermione Granger.

Je finis par déambuler dans les rues de Londres, pendant des heures durant.

Les allées se succédaient aux rues, et boutiques et maisons se suivaient comme des wagons, dans un train immense.

Je finis par atterrir sur une petite place, fondée autour d'un petit bassin d'eau fait de mosaïque bleutée. L'air était frais. Deux bancs faisaient face à cette fontaine, et le coin était si calme… On aurait pensé que personne n'habitait ici, s'il n'y avait pas de linge étendu aux fenêtres…

Je m'assis, et sorti un calepin de ma poche. Après lui avoir redonné sa taille normale, je pris une gomme et un crayon, puis je commençais à dessiner cette fontaine.

J'y passait peut-être une demie heure, plus précisément jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit ne me fasse sortir de mes pensées. Un bruit de poubelle renversée. Je releva la tête et fût estomaqué.

Drago, était là, et semblait reculer devant quelque chose de menaçant que je ne pouvais apercevoir. En effet, il se trouvait sur une rue débouchant en face de moi, de l'autre côté de la place. Il ne me voyait pas, et serrait convulsivement un sac de provisions contre lui.

Il dérapa et tomba. Je criais « Drago ! », en apercevant quelque chose de brillant lui arriver dessus. Il cria. Je me précipitai vers lui. Quand il me vit, il pâlit et transplana, laissant son sac vidé sur le trottoir, et une flaque de sang derrière lui…

Je tombais à genoux devant cette tâche sombre, et fouilla la rue sans rien y trouver.

Avais-je donc rêvé ?

Cela se pouvait-il ?

Je restais un moment devant les provisions.

Je réparais le sac, pris un peu de sang pour le faire analyser, et rétrécis mes affaires pour les mettre à nouveaux dans ma poche.

Je finis par rentrer chez moi, et ne pris même pas le temps de me changer. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit, tout habillé, plongé dans mes réflexions...Comment faire pour le retrouver ?

Je finis par m'assoupir, plongeant dans un sommeil rempli de cauchemars où des centaines de petits Drago mourraient tués par des objets brillants lancés par des tueurs au visage couvert.

Je me réveillais en sueur à 5 heures du matin avec une seule idée en tête : aller retrouver Drago. Je transplanais directement sur la petite place, où, étrangement la tâche de sang avait disparue du sol. Je commençais à errer, cherchant le plus petit indice. Je retrouvais le commerce où Drago avait effectué ses achats, mais le vieil homme au comptoir y voyait bien trop mal, et était bien trop sourd pour en savoir plus que moi.

Vers midi, j'étais désespéré. Drago tiendrait-il encore longtemps ? Avait-il réussi à se soigner ? Il ne pouvait pas aller à Ste mangouste et semblait avoir perdu beaucoup de sang déjà…

Je me souvenais alors du manoir Malfoy, qui était dans les environs.

Puis, un éclair de lucidité me frappa. J'avais jeté un sortilège à ce manoir pour que Drago et moi seuls puissions y entrer en toute liberté, espérant ainsi le piéger. Mais j'avais surveillé la maison longtemps avant de convenir qu'il ne viendrait pas se jeter comme ça dans la gueule de loup.

Je transplana alors dans l'immense manoir. L'odeur me saisi. Une odeur âpre. Une odeur de sang frais.

Je paniquais véritablement. Et si mon Drago s'était vidé de son sang, si il était…mort ?

Au fur et à mesure de ma fouille frénétique des bâtiments, mon cœur se glaçait. Je n'avais même plus conscience des larmes qui coulaient librement sur mes joues blêmes. Un étau me resserrait le cœur. J'avais l'impression que si je m'arrêtais là, je ne le reverrais sans doute jamais…

Et pendant que je courrais à travers les couloirs, vérifiant chaque pièce, je le revoyais. Je revoyais le moment où j'avais vu son véritable sourire. Je ressentais comme ce jour-là mon cœur s'accélérer… Je revoyais la première fois où je l'avais vu pleuré. Je revoyais le moment où j'avais décidé de l'espionner, caché sous ma cape d'invisibilité. Je me revoyais le protégeant de tous ses ennemis. Je revoyais tous ces moments passés ensembles, sans que lui n'en sache rien. Et j'espérais profondément vivre d'autres moments comme ceux-ci, mais à découvert cette fois-ci…

Au bout du deuxième étage, j'étais désespéré, en sueur, et couvert de poussière. Mais pourquoi les Malfoys avaient-ils cette folie des grandeurs ? J'arrivais devant une pièce ouverte. Je sautais immédiatement sur la poignée, et voyait un lit couvert de sang. Je me rapprochais et trouvais une montre, sur la table de chevet. Si cet objet lui avait appartenu longtemps, alors, je pouvais le retrouver.

Je senti mes jambes faiblir sous mon poids, et je m'écroula devant cette petite table, ou une photo découpée dans un magazine était encadrée. Une photo de moi, souriant.

Je ne pus retenir mes larmes, mais me força à me relever.

Péniblement, je me relevais. Mes jambes étaient lâches et ma tête me tournait. Je venais alors de comprendre pourquoi : je n'avais pas mangé depuis deux jours ! Quel imbécile ! Il ne fallait pas que je flanche maintenant !

Je ne vis qu'une solution. Sans perdre mon temps, j'envoyais mon poing dans le miroir accroché au mur. Il partit en éclat, me blessant la main. J'en récupérais un morceau, et le serrait de toutes mes forces dans ma main gauche : j'aurais besoin de la droite pour soigner Drago.

Ensuite, je jetai un sort de repérage de propriétaire sur la montre. Elle se mit soudain à léviter dans les airs, et fila à travers les couloirs vers une destination que je ne connaissais pas encore…

Je lui courais après, serrant de plus en plus fort le morceau tranchant de miroir dans ma main.

Je sentais que je méritais cette douleur, car je n'avais pas été là pour lui… Je l'avais cherché, mais pas innocenté, je l'avais espionné, mais je ne m'étais pas déclaré. Je m'étais emmuré moi-même dans un silence qui lui avait nui. Je m'étais laissé bercer et endormir dans mon malheur. Et je m'interdisais à présent d'en faire de même, si je ne me réveillais pas aujourd'hui, demain, ce serait sans doute trop tard !

La montre alla percuter un tableau, avant de tomber à terre. Le tableau de Narcissa Black. La montre lui appartenait ?

Mon cœur s'arrêta et mes larmes coulèrent, je me lassa glisser sur le sol…

Où était Drago ?

Drago…

Ce prénom me redonna du courage et je me mis à le crier, aussi fort que ma voix éraillée me le permettait, mais je n'étais pas prêt de laisser ma voix tout gâcher.

« Sonorus ! DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Ma voix avait bien retenti dans tous les couloirs cette fois-ci, je prenait une grande bouffée d'air pour réitérer l'expérience quand un « Silence ! Il suffit ! »M'interrompit dans mon élan.

Je relevais la tête, perdu, pour faire face à une Narcissa Malfoy à l'air boudeur et agacé.

Reprenant mes esprits, je lui demandais, trop bouleversé pour faire attention à la personne à laquelle je m'adressais :

« Drago ? Où est-il ? S'il vous plait, dites-le moi, je vous en supplie ! Il est blessé, il saigne, il va peut-être mourir si on ne fait rien ! »

Ma voix s'était brisée vers la fin de la phrase.

« Qui es-tu par rapport à lui ? Qu'espères-tu en voulant le sauver à tout prix ? »

Je la regardais, désespéré, puis soudain en colère. Dire que son propre fils était blessé, et qu'elle ne l'aidait même pas !

« Je… je n'espère rien, voyons ! Je veux le sauver ! Il le faut ! Sinon, sinon…

Sinon quoi ?

Sinon, je n'aurais plus de raison de vivre

Je répète ma question : qui es-tu pour lui

Je ne suis rien pour lui, mais il est tout pour moi, ça vous va ?

Mes yeux lui envoyaient des éclairs, et je me tournais pour partir le chercher. Mes jambes me firent faux bon, et je tombais par face contre terre.

De plus en plus énervé, et décidé à trouver Drago, je me relevais en rampant et en serrant les dents sur la douleur du morceau de miroir que je serrais de plus en plus fort, me coupant la main, me taillant profondément la chair.

Une fois debout, j'entendis la voix de Mme Malfoy soupirer : « Sauvez-le »

Je me tournais, surpris, vers le tableau, qui s'ouvrait, laissant place à une porte.

Totalement affolé, je passais le pas de la porte, pour trouver un Drago pâle et tremblant affalé sur un bureau. Sans prendre le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, je le pris dans mes bras. Il était bouillant de fièvre ! Il était bien trop faible pour transplaner !

Je le transportais dans une salle de bain que j'avais remarqué en fouillant pour le trouver. Je remplissais une baignoire d'eau fraîche. Je le déshabillais, en essayant de ne pas le regarder, mais je ne pu m'en empêcher.

Je m'en voulais tellement d'avoir ce genres de pensées à ce moment-là, mais il était si beau, semblait si fragile qu'on aurait dit un ange. Je le trempais dans l'eau, et du sang la tacha peu à peu ; La plaie venait du ventre. Je regardais de plus près. Elle était plus qu'infectée. Elle était empoisonnée !

Je serrais les dents en pensant au traitement que je pourrais infliger aux criminels qui avaient osé le souiller de la sorte.

Je le séchais, l'habillais de ma cape, et le couchais dans un lit dont j'avais lavé et séché les draps avant de les chauffer.

Je pris ensuite une serviette que j'enchantais pour qu'elle reste froide avant de la mettre sur le front humide de sueur de Malfoy.

La personne qui connaissait le mieux les poisons à ma connaissance était Rogue. Il fallait donc aller le voir, et le ramener de toute urgence.

Je transplanais directement aux portes de Poudlard, et j'entrais par la porte principale, en courant comme un dératé pour arriver plus vite à mon lieu de destination. Arrivé aux portes des cachots de Rogue, je tambourinais la porte avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Le professeur ouvrit la porte, un air contrarié sur le visage. Dès qu'il vit son élève honni sur le pas de la porte, il la ferma d'un coup sec, me laissant bouche bée sur le seuil.

Passablement énervé, je me mis à tambouriner de plus belle, jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne m'ouvrir, un air mauvais sur le visage et sa baguette de sorcier à la main.

« Que me vaut le déplaisir de votre visite, Potter ? J'ose espérer que vous avez une très importante explication pour justifier de votre comportement que je qualifierai d'inqualifiable ! »

Du rouge s'était installé sur son teint laiteux, laissant deviner l'état de colère dans lequel se trouvait le professeur le plus redouté de Poudlard.

Je lui raconta l'état de Drago et sans prendre le temps de lui demander son avis, m'approcha pour transplaner avec lui au manoir des Malefoy.

Voyant l'état dans lequel Drago se trouvait, Rogue soupira et s'assit à son chevet dans le but d'inspecter sa blessure. Tout en envoya différents sortilèges de détection de poisons de son cru, il me dit d'un air impassible comme s'il parlait de la pluie ou du beau temps :

« Il est précieux à mes yeux et je suis heureux que vous soyez venu me trouver, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi… Drago n'est il pas sensé être un mangemort notoire ? Pourquoi vouloir le sauver à tout prix ? Je ne crois pas dire de bêtises en disant qu'il vous en a coûté de venir me voir tout à l'heure. Alors pourquoi ? »

Je soupirais : « Il a été innocenté hier. Les journaux en informeront la population aujourd'hui. »

Rogue gardant une face impassible continua sans cesser de s'occuper de la plaie de Drago :

« Et si vous me disiez vraiment pourquoi vous voulez le sauver. Ne me prenez pas pour un de ces imbéciles de journalistes, et il n'est pas nécessaire d'être un espion confirmé, pour voir que vous ne me dites pas tout. Après tout, il est de notoriété public que vous et Drago êtes ennemis depuis toujours. Avez-vous déjà oublié tous les chaudrons que vous avez récurés suite à vos bagarres incessantes ? »

Je siffla :

« Non je n'ai pas oublié… Mais … les choses ont changé… Malgré tout je pense que votre passé d'espion vous rend trop méfiant et je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir avec ces accusations. J'ai trouvé Drago dans cet état et comme il est chez moi, puisque comme vous le savez j'ai acheté cette maison, il était de mon devoir de la sauver. Un gryffondor ne faillit jamais à son devoir. Ce n'est pas mon genre de me défiler… »

Rogue leva les yeux et un sourire ironique se dessina sur ses minces lèvres…

« Comme vous voulez… maintenant j'ai besoin de temps et de calme pour soigner notre « ami » commun, alors je vous prierai de nous laisser un moment. »

Je me leva, fixant toujours le corps secoué de spasmes de Drago. Il paraissait si fragile, en sueur dans sa chemise blanche que je n'avais qu'une envie : le serrer contre moi et ne plus jamais le lâcher. Mais la vision de Rogue me ramena à la réalité. Je quittais la pièce en silence et toutes mes pensées se dirigèrent vers l'agresseur de mon aimé.

Me retrouvant devant le portrait de la mère de Drago, je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour retrouver le coupable. Je décidais tout d'abord de retourner sur les lieux pour tenter de dénicher un indice.

Arrivé près de la ruelle, j'examine plus en détail l'endroit. L'intersection était sombre, les hauts immeubles ne laissaient que peu de place à la lumière. Tout le monde aurait pu faire cette agression sans être aperçu...


End file.
